Derpy (EG)/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Girls walking in a line EG.png|Derpy on the lower right. Girls pointing around EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png|Derpy far in the background dancing with a muffin. Derpy in the credits EG.png|And people scoffed at me for waiting until the end of the credits [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Shake Your Tail Trixie and unnamed girl with pony ears and tails EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Students and Derpy dancing EG2.png Life is a Runway Rarity passes by Canterlot High students EG2.png Rarity 'fashion blasts' Derpy EG2.png Derpy hit by 'fashion blast' EG2.png Derpy in a new outfit EG2.png Rarity "don't be scared to show you have" EG2.png Rarity 'fashion blasts' Miss Cheerilee EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops on the sidewalk EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hit by 'fashion blast' EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in new outfits EG2.png Rarity and friends on the runway EG2.png Rarity and friends pose on runway EG2.png Background characters on the runway EG2.png Derpy walking on the runway EG2.png Miss Cheerilee walking on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops argue with Octavia EG2.png|Nom nom nom. Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Derpy argues with eco-kids EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Sunset keeps an eye on the competition EG2.png Derpy's band in the Battle of the Bands EG2.png|Kinda funny how she has a microphone in front of her, even though she doesn't talk. Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png|Let go of me so I can give him a piece of whatever's left of my mind! Trixie livid EG2.png Human Derpy artwork EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rainbow "We'll always be" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette "Wondercolts forever" EG3.png Drummer, bass drummer, and piccolo player EG3.png Band members with their arms outstretched EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Rainbow sprouts pony wings on stage EG3.png Flash Sentry awkward goodbye EG3.png Derpy consoles an embarrassed Flash EG3.png Sandalwood, Derpy, and Micro Chips waving EG3.png CHS and CPA students being friendly EG3.png Fleur and Jet Set walk away from CHS students EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Wondercolts stare down the Shadowbolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Other Wondercolts doing chemistry EG3.png Derpy's chemical compound explodes EG3.png Derpy embarrassed and covered in soot EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Sweetie Drops takes a selfie with Lyra, Derpy and Micro Chips EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png CHS students cheer on the bus EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy addresses the campers EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa walks down the gazebo steps EG4.png Timber Spruce giving girl campers tent assignments EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy explaining lake activities to the campers EG4.png CHS campers listening to Applejack EG4.png CHS campers love Applejack's idea EG4.png CHS campers cheering for Rainbow Dash EG4.png Derpy carrying a log and hammer EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Derpy, Sunset, Sci-Twi and Rarity listening EG4.png Derpy and Sandalwood in a sailboat EG4.png Derpy trying to make a breeze with her breath EG4.png Derpy and Sandalwood shrugging EG4.png Derpy and Sandalwood's boat goes sailing behind Twilight EG4.png The campers' dock is destroyed EG4.png Sunset and Rainbow help the disoriented campers EG4.png Sandalwood "it was so weird" EG4.png Timber Spruce helping Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Celestia and campers at the rock climbing wall EG4.png Celestia and campers feeling the earth quake EG4.png Bulk Biceps discovers a trail of gem dust EG4.png Applejack "I don't know what happened" EG4.png Rarity's shield pushes Applejack backward EG4.png Rarity "did I just do whatever that was?" EG4.png Twilight, Sunset, and Spike leave the rock climbing area EG4.png Sandalwood "I kicked my beanbag into the lake!" EG4.png Derpy "I'm all out of arrows!" EG4.png Timber Spruce entering the camp mess hall EG4.png CHS campers making paper lanterns EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "time to watch your lanterns fly!" EG4.png CHS campers holding their paper lanterns EG4.png CHS campers release their lanterns into the air EG4.png Campers watch their lanterns float up into the sky EG4.png Derpy about to fall into the water EG4.png Derpy falls onto Rarity's diamond shield EG4.png Derpy giving a relieved thumbs-up EG4.png Derpy comforting Flash Sentry EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy observing Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Derpy trying to make a breeze in Gloriosa's memories EG4.png Vines sprout out of the water behind Derpy's boat EG4.png Vines pushing Derpy's boat forward at high speed EG4.png Wondercolts walking up and down the dock EG4.png Rarity "this is only a preview" EG4.png Campers looking surprised EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Derpy, DJ, and Octavia watch the brambles grow EG4.png Starlight retreating to the camp mess hall EG4.png Principal Celestia protecting her students EG4.png Principal Celestia overwhelmed by wall of vines EG4.png Principals and campers come out of hiding EG4.png Equestria Girls look at the cheering campers EG4.png Principals and campers cheer for Equestria Girls EG4.png Campers help fix up Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber starting to dance EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeds around the ballroom EG4.png Rainbow Dash "four hundred fliers" EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Good Vibes Sunset happily walking through the mall SS16.png Sunset notices Flash Sentry in the distance SS16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) A Fine Line More CHS students wait in line at the mall EGDS2.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops thumb-wrestling EGDS2.png Lyra beats Sweetie Drops at thumb-wrestling EGDS2.png Queen of Clubs The Canterlot High School chemistry club EGDS4.png Photo of Rainbow Dash and the chemistry club EGDS4.png Photo of Rainbow Dash and the baking club EGDS4.png CHS students with yearbooks in the cafeteria EGDS4.png X Marks the Spot Octavia and others on the beach pier EGDS13.png Sunset and friends walking on the pier EGDS13.png Aww... Baby Turtles Fluttershy and friends still watching Tank EGDS14.png Too Hot to Handle People hang out and play on the beach EGDS16.png Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic Interior view of Sweet Snacks Cafe EGDS24.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Schedule Swap CHS students in the school cafeteria EGDS37.png Twilight Under the Stars Wide view of the planetarium party EGDS38.png Rosette mingling with party guests EGDS38.png Derpy and Bulk at the planetarium party EGDS38.png Timber cheers up Twilight in background EGDS38.png Pinkie Pie announces chocolate cake EGDS38.png Party guests walk up to the cake cart EGDS38.png Five Stars Octavia and Fleur de Lis at the diner EGDS39.png Rose and Derpy at the diner EGDS39.png Garden Grove ordering a club sandwich EGDS39.png Pinkie speeds away from Garden Grove's table EGDS39.png Pinkie Pie returns with two club sandwiches EGDS39.png Fleur de Lis impressed by fast service EGDS39.png Fleur de Lis "that was, like, so fast" EGDS39.png Pinkie Pie "that's what I like to hear" EGDS39.png Pinkie Pie "care to Screech about it?" EGDS39.png Garden Grove and Fleur take out their phones EGDS39.png I'm on a Yacht Lyra, Derpy, and Pinkie by the cruise pool EGDS41.png Lyra, Derpy, and Pinkie spell out "V.I.P." EGDS41.png Dance party on the Luxe Deluxe EGDS41.png CHS students dancing by the pool EGDS41.png CHS students jump into the pool EGDS41.png CHS girls riding in small sailboats EGDS41.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Best Trends Forever Rarity mistaking Derpy for Rainbow Dash EGDS12b.png Rarity shocked by rainbow-haired Derpy EGDS12b.png Derpy with rainbow-dyed hair EGDS12b.png Fluttershy's Butterflies Wide view of the CHS soccer field CYOE2a.png Cheerilee and students looking at Fluttershy CYOE2b.png Cheerilee and students in darkened gym CYOE2c.png Rainbow and AJ looking at the stage CYOE2c.png Miss Cheerilee and students looking stunned CYOE2c.png Miss Cheerilee and students cheering loudly CYOE2c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) Lost and Pound Bulk Biceps and Derpy in a photo booth CYOE14a.png Rarity crashes into Bulk Biceps and Derpy CYOE14a.png Rarity and Thunder Guts crash the photo booth CYOE14a.png Thunder Guts chases Rarity out of photo booth CYOE14a.png Bulk Biceps and Derpy dizzy in the photo booth CYOE14a.png The Road Less Scheduled Twilight and Spike at the music festival CYOE16.png Twilight falls chin-first on the ground CYOE16.png Twilight sees her smartphone go flying CYOE16.png Twilight walks away from Bulk, Snips, and Derpy CYOE16.png Bulk, Snips, and Derpy continue dancing CYOE16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Printer printing out more yearbook photos EGFF.png Sunset holding pages of student photos EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon pointing at a blank photo EGFF.png Wallflower Blush's blank yearbook photo EGFF.png Wallflower touching the yearbook photos EGFF.png Rose and Derpy in Wallflower's club EGFF.png Sunset delivering Wallflower's yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower blushing at her yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower Blush hugging her yearbook EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Bulk Biceps working at Fruit Smoothies Shop EGROF.png Sunset and Twilight exploring the park EGROF.png Equestria Land patrons going to light parade EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Vignette about to take the crowd's picture EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Left side of crowd shocked and confused EGROF.png Rainbooms performing at the light parade EGROF.png Overhead view of bumper cars area EGROF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Canterlot High students enjoy the cruise EGSB.png Lyra, Derpy, and DJ looking at Rainbow EGSB.png Lyra, Derpy, and DJ looking confused EGSB.png Sunset arrives with humans as ponies EGSB.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Derpy and Bulk setting up a camping tent EGSBP.png Sunset looking at her fellow festival-goers EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "we have arrived!" EGSBP.png Starswirled Music Festival entrance lines EGSBP.png Festival entrance lines on second loop EGSBP.png Wide view of festival food stands and trucks EGSBP.png Dazzlings giving a concert at Starswirled EGSBP.png Pinkie getting churros from Puffed Pastry EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie sees Sunset stop running EGSBP.png Festival-goers cheering and holding glowsticks EGSBP.png Merchandise Equestria Girls Minis Mall Collection Muffins doll.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Mall Collection Muffins packaging.jpg